


Dorky girl meets dorky boy

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Seiko is precious, Teruteru gets a cute girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my crack ship that I will sail on to the ends of the earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky girl meets dorky boy

Seiko sat on the edge of the fountain with her head in her hands as she cried. Nothing was going right for her today, nothing ever did for her. No one really liked her, her classmates made sure she remembered that.

Especially when someone pulled the surgical mask right off her face. They threw it on the ground and made fun of her braces and basically the entire lower half of her face.

She ran away crying after that which led her here., alone in the courtyard crying her eyes out. It wasn't that bad though at least no one was there to make if of here.

"Is this seat taken?" She hears a voice ask and she looks up to see who it was. It was a rather short boy who was wearing a chief's outfit. He was smiling at her too but it wasn't kind of smile she was use to seeing. It was kind, warm and genuine. There was no trace of malice in his face what do ever.

She shook her head and wiped her eye. "No, not at all." She said softly he sat right next to her.

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing crying all alone out here? Did some awful prick dump you because he didn't know what true beauty looks like?" He asked and she laughed before looking over to him.

"you're really sweet but no, I honestly don't think anyone could stand me long enough to date me." She answered and he gasped in shock

"what!? You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Who said anything otherwise?" He said and she smiled before brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well the entire seventy-sixth." She said softly.

"Well there a bunch of blind asshole who don't matter, at all." He said and she smiled at the ground.

"wow." She chuckled. "You're so nice. I'm really flattered."

"hey I'm only treating a pretty girl right." He said and she looked over at him and smiled.

"Well this pretty girl would like to tell you her name, Seiko. Kimura Seiko." She said offering him her hand. He kissed it and she blushed.

"Teruteru, Hanamura Teruteru." He said with a wink, still holding her hand.

"Teruteru, I like your name." She said shyly.

"I like yours too Seiko. I think I'd like it more if was next to your number in my phone." He said with a wink and she laughed.

"I can do that." She said pulling out her phone and turned her day finally turned around


End file.
